Ghouls
by Di.M.H
Summary: Naru visits Gene's grave one night and then he comes to face to face with a creature that lures in the shadows of the earth. When he gets bitten by the creature he will be one of them. Can he save himself before it's too late? Read to find out more.


_Ghouls_

**Di.M.H: "Hey guys, sorry I haven't been putting up new stories lately, I got other things going on so I'm busy or too lazy, Anyway for all you Naru fans this one is for you. You may hate the ending or may not, anyway you're the readers and I'm the writer, if you are interested in ghouls then you would love this, a big thanks to all my loyal readers out there and thanks for reviewing my other stories. Thanks again R&R,"**

_**Naru's POV**_

I sat in my seat looking out the window.

It had been four days since Gene's funeral and now I've been here in my home.

My father and mother haven't said anything since the funeral.

Lin had to step in for my father as the company head while father and mother deal with Gene's death.

I on the other hand had other things on my mind: like what I've been through in Japan just to get my brother's corpse home.

I sighed and stood up.

The sun was setting for the night.

I decided to visit Gene before night fall.

I walked toward my door when it opened.

Lin stood there in the doorway.

"Noll," he said, "You haven't seen your mother anywhere have you?"

"She was in the garden the last time I checked," I replied coolly, "Why?"

"I have Madoka on the phone wanting to speak to her," Lin explained then walked away.

I rolled my eyes and walked out.

I got to the graveyard around six-thirty.

The sun wouldn't set for another forty minutes or so.

My cap nearly flew off my head caused by the summer winds.

I walked toward the gate.

The guard stood there watching me carefully.

I just signed my name and walked into the grave set.

I walked until I came to Gene's grave.

I sat down in front of the grave and sighed.

What would I say to a dead person?

I knew Gene wouldn't hear me anyway.

I closed my eyes and let the wind hit my face.

When I opened my eyes it was dark.

I checked my watch.

It was eight o' clock.

I must have fallen asleep.

I heard the sound of laugher or a low growl.

I stood up as something moved in the shadows.

I heard something moving right for me.

I waited until four creatures with grey skin that looked to be rubbery to the touch appeared in front of me. They had red eyes and large fangs and craws that were made to rip through fresh and bones.

They were doglike with human facial features.

They walked on all fours.

I stood there watching them.

They growled at me.

One ran at me.

I jumped back only to feel another wrap its arms around me.

I fell onto the ground.

I stared up at the red eyes staring down at me.

I quickly kicked one in the face and jumped to my feet.

The creature fell to the ground.

I ran toward the gate.

I could hear the beasts right behind me.

I fell onto the ground.

Something sharp dogged into my right leg.

Three of the creatures surrounded me.

The fourth one was dragging me across the stone ground.

I tried get free but they were too strong.

A bright light shined through the sky.

The four beasts disappeared.

I looked up to see the four beasts running away from something.

"You alright kid?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw one of my old college professors: George Reader.

I sat up and looked around.

"Oliver?" he called in shock.

"Professor," I replied.

He helped me to my feet.

"I haven't seen you since your older brother's funeral," he said.

"That was four days ago professor," I replied.

He laughed.

"So, what brings you out here at this time at night?" he asked.

"I was visiting Gene's grave and ended up staying longer than I planned to," I explained.

I heard howling echoing through the tombstones.

"We should finish this, somewhere else," said the professor.

He led me to the gate.

He pushed the gate open and allowed me to go first.

I saw his dark green car parked on the side of the road.

"Get in," he said.

I climbed into the front seat.

He drove me to his apartment just near the center of London.

I took at seat down in a chair across from him.

"Professor," I said, "What were you doing out there at this time of night?"

"I was on my way home from a busy day at work when I heard you and those creatures," he explained.

"What were those things?" I asked.

"They were ghouls," the professor replied.

I've heard about ghouls before but never had seen or been attacked by one before.

"You remember what I taught you about ghouls, correct or at least what Madoka had said about them," he said.

"Yes," I replied, "Ghouls are scavengers that feed on human corpses but they wouldn't pass up the chance for fresh meat when a living being comes to their nest. They live in tunnels that they created underground. They only come out during night hours. They are said to live in graveyards or sellers. Some have the ability to paralysis their victims. A rumor has it that if you are bitten by one then you have the Ghoul disease. You either die or you die and rise from the dead as a ghoul but you can't become a ghoul until you devote human fresh."

"And you spend your remaining years underground," he added, "That's right."

"One bit me," I said realizing it.

He stared at me.

"Show me," he said.

I lifted up my pants leg revealing two large fangs marks on my skin.

The professor examined my leg.

"You did get bitten," he said, "I got just the thing."

He walked away then reappeared with a large glass with pink liquid inside the glass.

"This will take care of any transformation of the beast," he said, "I come across this in Africa when I was researching old legends surrounding the tombs."

I felt my body getting heavy.

I couldn't hold my head up anymore.

My muscles screamed in attempts to move.

My arms couldn't move to take the glass from him.

My mind going blink.

I could feel my soul slipping through the body.

My vision becoming blurry as I tried to see out of my eyes.

I couldn't even stay in my sitting position.

"It's already starting," he said, "Please allow me to feed this to you."

I couldn't use my voice anymore.

I fell to the side onto the floor.

"OLIVER!" he shouted.

All my senses began to fade away.

My eyes began to close.

_Gene, I'm sorry, _ I thought to myself.

_Mai I love you._

_**Normal's POV**_

Naru stood there watching as his family gained around his grave.

Reader stood there by his side.

"You still have control?' he asked.

_**"Yes,"**_ Naru hissed in a demonic voice.

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Reader asked him.

Naru stared at his friends from Japan who had been invited to his funeral.

I saw Mai standing there crying.

She was wiping the tears from her eyes.

Naru felt his heart break at the sight of her face.

With his new form there's no way that she could love him anymore.

"You can't go to Japan or return home," said Reader.

Naru watched as he body was lowered downward into the depths below.

Even though his body was no longer in use it doesn't mean that he was really gone.

_**"I'll think of something," **_he replied as he watched John dressed as a priest offering a prayer.

Bou-san and Ayako were chatting as well.

Masako was saying a prayer as well.

Yasuhara was trying to cheer up Mai who couldn't stop crying.

Madoka looked down at the tombstone.

His parents were standing there crying over the two sons they've lost.

Lin stood there staring at his name on the stone.

Reader sighed.

"I won't tell them," he replied.

_**"As long as I don't eat human fresh then I can't lose control of myself," **_ said Naru.

Reader nodded.

"You better go," he said.

The ghoul turned and took off running into the woods.

Reader watched as his former student disappeared into the forest.

Naru ran as fast he could.

He had to keep a distance between himself and those that meant the world to him.

Their faces kept appearing in his head.

He could hear their voices clearly.

The time he shared with them all.

How could they understand?

He was a monster that feeds on corpse now and nothing could change that.

He picked up speed as he could as the sound of cars zoomed by him.

He got to the streets.

He stood there and saw that the sun rising.

He used his new craws to through the earth and climbed downwards.

He used his craws to create tunnels that went under the city of London.

Even now, he is still there hunting and feeding on animal corpses.

Every night, he comes into town and drags animal corpses or fresh meat of animal that had just died underground to feed on them.

The end, or is it?


End file.
